A Randomly Random Story
by xoxo-jeanetteluvsalvin-xoxo
Summary: "Okay, first of all, it doesn't matter what you look like. Second of all, your clumsiness is adorable. And third, I love you."


**This story took like 2 entire class periods and I just thought of it randomly. Anywayz…enjoy! And I don't own AATCATC by the way.**

It's just another boring old day in the life of Jeanette, that's me. I'm just sitting at home, studying of course, waiting for something exciting to happen. Ellie and Britt went shopping with Miss Miller, so that just leaves me here…all alone…with nothing to do but study.

Well, studying can be sort of fun, especially with Simon. He's like a brother to me. Whenever we study together, Alvin always ruins…um, never mind.

Speaking of Alvin, I wonder how he's doing. Wait, why would I want to know how Alvin's doing? Okay…that was weird.

The phone rang, breaking the silence and almost my arm. No, really. It scared me so much that I fell off the sofa. Well, I answered it, acting like nothing happened.

"Hello?" I asked, brushing off my shirt.

"Hi, Jean." It was Alvin.

"Oh, hi Alvin." For some weird reason, I actually wanted to talk to him.

"Hey, listen. My brothers went to the mall with Dave, and well your sisters are gone too, right?" I could tell he was up to something.

"Yeah, they left like an hour ago. Why?"

"Well, um…do you wanna…I don't know…hang out?" He nervously asked me.

"You want to hang out…with _me_?"

"Yeah. Do you wanna hang out with _me_?"

"Um…well…yeah, kinda."

"Awesome! I'll pick you up at 2:30, okay?"

"Alright, see you then."

"Bye." We said at the same time.

I slowly hung up the phone and stared into space. Wait…right now it's…2:10. That means I only have 20 minutes to get ready! Hang on, I'm not Brittany. For a moment there, I sounded just like her, didn't I?

I looked at myself in the mirror, turning this way and that and that way and this. I have a nice body, but…my clothes. They're too…baggy. I wonder if Brittany would mind if I borrowed something to wear. After all, this is a special occasion. Wait, did I really just say that?

Moving on…I tried this really cute dress on, but unfortunately…it was pink. **(A/N: I don't wanna offend anyone there, but you know Jean likes purple, right?) **I threw clothes everywhere, desperately trying to find something decent to wear. And then…the doorbell rang.

"Aw nuts!" I looked out the window, and as promised…right on schedule…it was Alvin in his usual clothing. Well, so much for dressing up, right?

So, I just threw on my normal clothes, ran downstairs, and almost fell down, too. As soon as I reached ground level, I was completely out of breath, but once I opened the front door, I was even more out of breath.

"Wow, Jean. What happened?" Alvin asked me.

"Oh…nothing. I just…nothing." I nervously replied.

"Why are you panting? You sound like a dog." **(A/N: haha that happened to me before with my friend Nevada. she said 'Alyssa you sound like a dog' haha)**

"Is that a compliment?" I asked, getting a little annoyed.

"Well…no. I just…um…"

"I understand. I was just kidding, Alvin." I giggled.

"Oh, you were?"

"Yup."

"Okay…well…are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." I locked the door behind me and we left.

"You know what my favorite thing about you is, Jean?" Alvin asked as we walked down the sidewalk.

"No. What?"

"Well, out of all the other amazing things about you, I love your clumsiness, Jean."

I began blushing. "Wow. Um…thank you, Alvin."

He blushed as well. "No problem. Do you know it's true?"

"What's true?"

"That everything about you is amazing."

"Everything?"

"Yup. Every last detail."

"How?"

"How what?"

"How can you think I'm amazing?"

"How couldn't I?"

"Well…there's my baggy clothes, my geeky glasses, my messy bun, and my stupid clumsiness. How could you think those are amazing?"

"Okay, first of all, it doesn't matter what you look like. Second of all, your clumsiness is adorable. And third, I love you."

Wait a minute…did he just…? Yes, I think he did. Wow…uh…

"You love me?"

He took my hands in his. "Yes, I've always loved you."

"Always?"

"Always and forever."

"Alvin…I love you too."

"You do?"

"Yes, I mean…you always know how to make me laugh."

"I never thought this day would come."

"Me neither. I've dreamt about this day for a long time now."

"So have I."

"I can't believe this is actually happening."

"I know. It's amazing."

"Yeah…um…do you know what would make it even more amazing?"

"If we kissed?"

"Exactly."

"Well…do you want to?"

"Ever so badly, yes. Do you?"

"Well duh!"

I giggled, then we both slowly leaned in and shared the most wonderful-est kiss ever. Well, I wouldn't know because…that was my first kiss. As we slowly parted, I was completely speechless.

"My first kiss with my first girlfriend." Alvin smiled.

"What? I'm your first girlfriend?"

"Yeah. And I just had my first kiss too."

"But…how? I mean you're Alvin Seville!"

"Yup, that's me, but…girls would only want to date me for two reasons: I'm rich and I have awesome looks."

"So…no girl would ever date you because they love you?"

"Well not anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, are you just in love with me because of my handsome good looks or my fame and fortune?"

"No. I'm in love with you because you're you."

"No one has ever said that to me before."

"And no one has ever told me that I'm amazing either."

"Until today."

"Yup…until today."

"There you are! Miss Miller was worried sick about you! And what are you doing with him?" Brittany furiously walked over to us.

"Should we keep it a secret?" Alvin whispered in my ear.

"Just until one of my sisters or one of your brothers find out." I whispered back.

"Deal." He turned to Brittany. "She was just…telling me about…" He looked up. "Astronautomy." **(A/N: Yeah, I know that's not a real word. I did that on purpose, silly.) **I giggled because it was still light outside.

"Astronomy, Alvin." I corrected.

"Yeah, what she said."

"Oh…well Miss Miller wants you home right now." Brittany grabbed my hand and literally dragged me home. I blew a kiss to Alvin and waved bye to him.

Once I got home, Miss Miller told me to sit down on the couch, so I did.

"Jeanette, please tell me when you leave the house. I was extremely worried about you."

"Yes, Miss Miller." I hung my head down.

"You're not in trouble, dear. It's okay. Just tell me next time, alright?"

"Yes, Miss Miller."

"Okay, you may go about your business."

I walked upstairs and closed my bedroom door. As soon as I sat down at my desk, I thought about Alvin.

I never, ever…_ever_ thought this day would come…and I'm glad it did.

*With love, Jeanette Marie :)

**Well, what did you think of it? In case you're wondering why I put 'with love, Jeanette Marie', it's because whenever I write something in my journal, I always write 'Jeanette Marie' and I put a cute little smiley face after it too! Like this: :) **


End file.
